


Lady's Mask

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for The Galaxy Cauldron's Writing Guild's March 2014 Contest. (Their theme was Michiru and flowers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady's Mask

There are always flowers when I finish, but I have no eyes for them.

They see me as perfection, some goddess of music who has descended on earth. They don’t realize that there’s a person behind the mask.

And that person was an attempted murderer.

* * *

 

It was too easy to manipulate him. After all, Haruka had done the same to Usagi…. except they began to develop feelings for each other.

Which is worse? Manipulating someone coldly or warmly?

As he hands me the roses, I imagine them piercing my skin like a thousand swords.

_That’s what he’ll do when he finds out who I am._

* * *

 

I claimed to never feel guilt about attempting a murder. Years of being drilled in the art of being a lady taught me to hide my emotions; never let them know your hand.

Deep down, I knew that I was the guiltier one.

Haruka used her emotions as a bomb made out of lies. Mine were locked away in a treasure chest with no key.

In the early days of raising Hotaru, she was perpetually atoning. I was her mother with no care in the world about attempted murder.

* * *

 

I was a former ballet dancer in my youth. While I was quite good, in later years the violin became my primary passion.

The final role I ever performed was as a flower.

_jete… pique… don’t let them know that you feel like you’re about to die…. hide it all and make it look pretty...._

In later years, that became my philosophy towards life.

* * *

 

This had the side effect of only being seen as a goddess or a monster.

The first side saw me as a perfect flower, one that must be protected. The second side saw me as woman who attempted to murder a small child in cold blood and didn’t care.

Haruka was the first to see me as a person.

I kept her flowers.


End file.
